Unnamed D'deridex class starships
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan starships of the ''D'deridex''-class. By commander * Lovok's Warbird * Tebok's Warbird By appearance Failed attempt to capture Tin Man In 2366, this vessel was one of two sent to reach the lifeform known as Tin Man before the Federation could. In order to assure success, it's engine output was increased beyond its limits, making it a one-way trip. This vessel shadowed the Enterprise-D until it reached Beta Stromgren, where the lifeform was located, after which it decloaked and fired on the Enterprise to distract it while it continued onward. It attempted to communicate with Tin Man and failed, and therefore prepared to destroy it instead. On telepathic warning from Tam Elbrun, Tin Man unleashed a devensive energy wave which quickly destroyed the Warbird, but also severely damaged the Enterprise in the process.(TNG: "Tin Man") Failed destruction of the Bajoran Wormhole In 2371, an unnamed D'deridex-class starship travelled under cloak to Deep Space 9 in conjuction with a Romulan delegation that was visiting the station. While in orbit of the DS9, the stations sensors detected traces of low-level tetrion emissions. emitted from its quantum singularity. Although initially unsure on the source of the singularity, the station was able to track the orbit of the Warbird by tracking its tetrion emissions, noting that it was orbiting in an elliptical fashion. At certain points in the Warbirds orbit, the ships quantum singularity radiated temporal energy at a specific wavelength that was capable of reacting with delta-series radio-isotopes. The singuarity would eventually be indentified thanks to Miles O'Brien. The ship was later forced to stand down by Commander Sisko after he revealed to the Romulans that they had discovered their intention to destroy the Bajoran wormhole and declared that he had about 50 photon torpedoes locked onto the Warbird. In an alternate timeline, this Warbird was not detected in time and would decloak off of Lower Pylon 2 and opened fire on the station. The Warbird disabled the stations shield generators in the opening shot, and within the next few shots hits the stations fusion reactor, disabling main power and defense systems. As a result the Warbird destroyed Deep Space 9 and followed up by destroying the Bajoran wormhole all as a means to prevent the Dominion from threatening the Alpha Quadrant. (DS9: "Visionary") Battle of the Omarion Nebula .]] Several D'deridex-class warbirds, as well as several ''Keldon''-class cruisers, were among the combined Tal'Shiar/Obsidian Order fleet lead by Lovok's Warbird. Among the ships in the fleet were the IRW Belak, IRW Makar and Koranak. The fleet, comprised of a total of twenty warships, was formed to attack the Founders' homeworld in 2371. During the attack on the Founders' homeworld, the fleet discovered that the planet was deserted, before realizing the entire plan was a trap. Moments later the fleet was ambushed and destroyed by one hundred and fifty Jem'Hadar warships. (DS9: "The Die is Cast") Task force to DS9 These Romulan warbirds arrived at DS9 in mid-2373 to stand with the Federation and the Klingons against the Dominion. Their unexpected arrival caused Benjamin Sisko to say "Romulans. I'll be damned." (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") :The footage of the decloaking Warbirds was modified reuse of a scene first shot for the DS9 Season 3 episode "The Die is Cast." Capture of the ''Prometheus and two sister ships.]] Lead by the [[IRW T'Met|IRW T'Met]], these warbirds were sent to escort the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus (NX-74913)]] into Romulan space in 2374. An ensuing battle broke out when three Federation starships arrived to reclaim the Prometheus. During the battle one of the Warbirds would be destroyed after the Prometheus engaged its multi-vector assault mode. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Letant's fleet Lead by Senator Letant, these warbirds arrived at Deep Space 9 in late 2374. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") :Footage of these ships decloaking was recycled from the DS9 Season 4 episode "By Inferno's Light." First Battle of Chin'toka This warbird participated in the First Battle of Chin'toka, where it was fired upon by several Cardassian orbital weapon platforms. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") Convoy to Derna Several warbirds were sent to Derna in 2375. They were carrying launch sequencers for plasma torpedo launchers. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") In orbit of Romulus These warbirds were in orbit of Romulus in 2375. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Second Battle of Chin'toka This warbird participated in the Second Battle of Chin'toka, where it was disabled by the Breen's energy dissipators and damaged. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Battle of Cardassia These warbirds participated in the Battle of Cardassia in late 2375. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Romulan flagship The flagship lead the Romulan forces at the Battle of Cardassia, where it was destroyed by Dominion forces. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") :The flagship was named as the [[IRW D'ridthau|IRW ''D'ridthau]] in the pronunciation guide of the episode, but was not mentioned again. However, in the novelization of the episode, the name of the flagship is mentioned by Admiral Ross. The D'ridthau never appeared onscreen, so there is no actual proof that it was D'deridex class; it could be of any design. It may even be the first of a new class, given its name. Unnamed D'deridex de:Namenlose Schiffe der D'deridex-Klasse es:Clase D'deridex Sin identificar